A hard disk drive is a non-volatile storage device that stores digitally encoded data on rotating platters having associated magnetic surfaces that are magnetized to store data theron. A hard disk drive includes a spindle holding at least one platter having a magnetic surface, which spins at a constant speed (e.g., 10,000 revolutions per minute (rpm), 7,200 rpm, or 5,400 rpm). To read information contained on the spinning platter, a read head detects the magnetized portions of the magnetic surface. The read head 108 is coupled with an actuator arm that moves radially across the spinning platters. A hard disk drive read system including a hard disk drive controller is coupled to the read head to receive information therefrom. The hard disk drive controller is configured to control the read operations via a hard disk drive read system.
The read head is positioned close to a platter to read information from the platter via a reproduction signal that is generated by the hard disk drive read system. However, close read head proximity to the spinning platter increases the risk that the read head may come in contact with the magnetic surface of the platter. In the event the read head contacts the spinning platter, the platter and/or the read head may experience performance degradation and/or catastrophic failure.